jetpackjoyridefandomcom-20200214-history
Strong Arm Machine
|image = File:S.A.Msxxj.png |title = |cost = N/A |ability = Able to move its arm to rebound incoming missiles |control = Tap to move the arm upwards, release to let it drop |speed = Fast }} Strong Arm Machine (Or S.A.M. for short) is a huge mecha, taking up the whole screen when used. It is only usable through the collection of 3 S.A.M. tokens (it is possible to get them all in one run), and can only be used once a day, and as such, it is unobtainable through the Vehicle Pickups. It becomes available at 4:00 PM PST (24:00 UTC/GMT, 5:00 PM PST starting on March 9, 2014, which is daylight savings time). Design S.A.M. is a gigantic mecha taking up the whole screen. It comes equipped with giant treads, similar to a tank, for transportation, and its signature arm with S.A.M.written on it. The cockpit has a glass window on it, and in the middle is where Barry Steakfries (or Flash) is seated. Playstyle S.A.M. is like no other vehicle in the game, as when you pilot it, the game seems to change to a way S.A.M. can adapt to. By piloting S.A.M., all Zappers and Lasers are gone, and now only Missiles are your threat. Because of this, S.A.M.'s giant arm has a barrier-like end. By tapping the screen, S.A.M.'s arm moves up, and when released, move back down. You use this to deflect any incoming missiles. Coins are also set up in patterns only seen by using S.A.M. S.A.M. is also unique in the fact that it can take up to 3 hits until it is defeated. When it is, it will have a slow, dramatic explosion, as the screen slowly fades white and you return to Barry's gameplay. Another noteworthy part of the destruction of S.A.M is that there will briefly be a high-pitched beeping noise, suggesting that the explosion has made Barry (or the scientists) deaf for a short time. You should not try to leave the game when riding S.A.M., as long as you will just lose it (but you will get the reward anyway). Trivia *'Bug:' Sometimes, the M piece is an A. It will spell out SAA. Same can occur to the A piece: it can be S and will spell out SSM. *'Bug:' S.A.M.'s motor/track sound may not stop even after S.A.M. was destroyed. *'Bug:' On version 1.6.1 (February 25, 2014), the first prize is invisible, leaving only a 1 in its place. **This means the game crashes when the first prize is about to be given. **Fixed on version 1.6.2 (March 7, 2014). *''Anomaly:'' Sometimes more than one "M" tokens will appear at once, if you collect the first "M" token the other one will fly away. *''Anomaly:'' On very rare occasions, the first rocket pattern may not appear. *''Anomaly:'' If the Turbo Boost gadget is active and the M token is on the screen at the same time the turbo boost gadget is, it is possible to go through the boost rings in the Strong Arm Machine if you will move the arm through the ring. *''Anomaly:'' If using Missile Jammer, any hit of a missile is counted as a near miss with a missile, which allows to complete the "Have a near miss with X missiles" easily. *S.A.M. is the only vehicle not available through the Vehicle Pickup. *When you use the S.A.M., you can also hear the Dubstep remix of the original play music, more commonly heard when you equip the DJ Barry. *This is the first vehicle to take some damage before it's destroyed instead of once. *This is the biggest vehicle. *Ezy-Dodge Missiles gadget will help reflecting missiles, but it will not make the unavoidable pattern avoidable (see below). *Missile Jammer affects this vehicle in an unusual way: rockets, instead of being reflected, are destroyed immediately. This is only cosmetic change. *In the Jetpack Joyride 1.6 video the scientist designing the S.A.M. "throws away" the left arm. *There is only one missile pattern that cannot be avoided at maximum speed no matter what. It is unknown, was that pattern made for balance or other purpose(s) or it became unavoidable due to a mistake. *It`s the only vehicle that doesn't have an upgrade in the stash. *This vehicle is based on a Lil' Stomper. It can be seen in the 1.6 update video. Cabins of the both vehicles also look similar. *It takes the longest to load out of all the vehicles. *The S.A.M. is the third special vehicle in the game, with the other two being the Sleigh of Awesome & the Wave Rider. *The visual damage done on S.A.M. depends on where the missiles hit it. *Flash can collect S.A.M. tokens, but he is not coded to go after them for you. *"S" and "A" tokens can appear when riding a vehicle, the "M" cannot. * Some of the missile patterns are very dangerous to approach if you are not being careful. This depends on how you focus on deflecting the incoming missiles. Category:Vehicles Category:Ground Based Vehicles Category:Legitimate Research